thelorienlegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy
For the Category page of the same name, see Category:The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy. I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy is the third bind-up book of The Lost Files books that combines The Lost Files books 7-9 into one. There have been two other Lost Files bind-up books, The Legacies and Secret Histories, before this one and two others, Rebel Allies ''and Zero Hour, after. List of The Lost Files in Hidden Enemy * The Lost Files: Five's Legacy * The Lost Files: Return to Paradise * The Lost Files: Five's Betrayal Official Description The perfect companion book to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series! I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy is a collection of three action-packed novellas by bestselling author Pittacus Lore! Originally published as the e-novellas Five's Legacy, Return to Paradise, and Five's Betrayal, now, for the first time ever, they are together in one print volume. Five's Legacy tells the story of Five's early years on Earth when he was just a young teen on the run, discovering his abilities and making the wrong kind of friends. Return to Paradise picks up in the aftermath of the Mog attack on Ohio and follows Mark James as he struggles between returning to a normal life and helping John Smith and the others. Five's Betrayal is the exhilarating continuation of Five's story, in which he joins the Mogadorian ranks and must demonstrate his allegiance to them by helping to destroy the other Lorien survivors. You know the truth about the Mogadorians' invasion of Earth and the Garde who will do anything to defeat them—yet there is still so much to learn. The stories in Hidden Enemy will help you get the answers you seek, but they will not help you stop the coming war. Only the Garde can save our planet. Also: You know we have been betrayed. You must discover why. You must learn the truth. They have put a plan in motion. They have infiltrated your government. They have already turned some of you. They will do whatever it takes to have your planet. The battle lines have been drawn. Whose side are you on? Five's Legacy=It follows Number Five as he tries to not die. His Cêpan having been killed, he leaves the island he was staying on and returns to human civilization. He meets Emma and becomes her ally in crime. They meet Ethan, who assigns them small tasks and rewards them. Ethan realizes that Five is not human and Five starts living at his house. Later, Five finds out that Ethan is working for the Mogadorians. Five eventually agrees to help him. |-|Return To Paradise=It follows Mark James as he tries to find information about the Mogadorians with Sarah Hart. He has been moved to a different school, and is having a hard time with it. He is spending time online with conspiracy theorists, telling one about the Garde. He is offered money for information on Number Four by the FBI. He refuses. Sarah is kidnapped. The book ends with Mark driving toward a base at Dulce where he believes Sarah is being held. |-|Five's Betrayal=It follows Number Five as he tries to continue to not die. He is training with the Mogadorians and preparing to kill Number Nine. Then, Number Four, as well as Number Nine, escapes the base. Ethan is sent to his home. Five is ordered to kill Ethan. He does, but blames Nine and Four. The book ends with Five preparing to infiltrate the Garde. Characters ''Five's Legacy * Number Five * Ethan * Emma * Rey Return To Paradise * Mark James * Sarah Hart * GUARD * Agent Walker Five's Betrayal * Number Five * Ethan * Setrákus Ra * Deltoch * Number Nine Category:The Lost Files Category:The Lost Files: Hidden Enemy Category:Number Five Category:Mark James Category:The Lost Files Bind-Ups